


Aboriginal

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [50]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony thinks that if Thor wants to see him in a pretty dress, there are easier ways than lying to him about wedding traditions on Asgard.





	Aboriginal

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff fluff fluff

Nervous didn't begin to describe what Tony was feeling. He never quite got settled with his place in the hierarchy of Asgard's royalty as Thor's courtesan, but now that he was going to be married to him, it was going to be so much worse. Little respectful dips of the head as he passed, everyone except Loki explaining everything in the galaxy to him without complaint no matter how basic they found the question, the ceremonial dress that Thor claimed couldn't be changed to something resembling pants that Tony had to wear every single time he showed up as an official member of the court... it was overwhelming. 

Tony had grown up knowing exactly the reputation Howard had, that he had, and what he was expected to do. What Asgard expected of him was still yet to be determined, and Tony therefore didn't know how to act despite living there for most of a month. 

And now he was getting married, and he had to triple check everything Thor and/or Loki tried to tell him to make sure they weren't taking advantage of his naivety. Nine times out of ten, they were, but not in ways that would actually embarrass Tony, and that was new as well. 

Loki's goal was to involve an animal in some way, and Thor's seemed to be getting as many pretty things on Tony as he possibly could. As with the court dress, Tony was willing to indulge him even as he pretended that there was nothing to indulge. There wasn't any tradition that forbid Thor from knowing exactly what Tony would look like, and he took great pleasure in stripping Tony down after every fitting and adjustment to show him just how much he liked it. Which was to say: a lot. 

"Hello my love," Thor whispered, bending down to steal a kiss. "What are you thinking about to look so troubled?" 

"The state of my wedding dress after the many times you have ripped it off me," Tony said drily. It was an exaggeration of course. Thor was always the epitome of careful when divesting Tony of it. 

"It is not my fault you look so radiant in it." 

Tony raised an eyebrow. "It is definitely your fault Thor." 

"How so? Perhaps the gods made you so beautiful, and while I am not responsible, I will claim to be if it makes you happy." 

"It's your fault because you insist on adding lace. And pearls. And a crown." 

"A tiara," Thor corrected, moving to sit down next to him. "And it looks magnificent on you, I do not understand why you complain." 

"I'm beginning to feel like a dress up doll. And if that bouquet gets any bigger I won't be able to hold it up as I walk down the aisle." 

"No flower could best you." 

Tony smacked his chest playfully. "Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I meant." 

"Perhaps," Thor said, trying to have an air of mystery but only succeeding in looking like a villain from a noir movie. "The fight of flower versus bride is legendary. Would you really deny me this tradition?" 

"You are lying out of your ass right now." 

Thor chortled, bringing Tony closer to him with a large, comforting arm. "Perhaps I am, my love. I simply like seeing you in battle." 


End file.
